Mesnevi/521-530
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 521. || کز چه ای کل با کلان آمیختی || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Padişah gibi vezir de cahil ve gafildi. Varlığı vacip olan Kadim Tanrı ile pençeleşiyordu.|| How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 522. || تو مگر از شیشه روغن ریختی || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Öyle kudretli bir Tanrı ile pençeleşiyordu ki bir anda yoktan bu âlem gibi yüz tanesini var eder.|| The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 523. || از قیاسش خنده آمد خلق را || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Senin gözüne kendini görmek hassasını verince nazarında âlem gibi yüzlerce âlem meydana getirir.|| Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 524. || کو چو خود پنداشت صاحب دلق را || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Her ne kadar dünya senin yanında azametli ve nihayetsizse de bil ki kudrete karşı bir zerre bile değildir.|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 525. || کار پاکان را قیاس از خود مگیر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Zaten bu âlem sizin canlarınızın hapishanesidir; uyanın, o tarafa gidin! Zira o taraf sizin sahranız, mesire yerinizdir.|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 526. || گر چه ماند در نبشتن شیر و شیر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bu âlemin hududu vardır, o âlem ise esasen hadsizdir. Nakış ve sûret, o mânaya settir, mâniadır|| Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 527. || جمله عالم زین سبب گمراه شد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Firavun’un yüz binlerce mızrağını tek bir Musa’nın bir tanecik asâsıyla kırdı.|| O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 528. || کم کسی ز ابدال حق آگاه شد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Yüz binlerce Câlînus’un yüz binlerce hekimlik hünerleri vardı; İsâ’nın ve nefesinin yanında bâtıl oldu. || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 529. || همسری با انبیا برداشتند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Yüz binlerce şiir defterleri vardı, bir tek Ümmi’nin kitabına karşı ayıp ve âr haline geldi.|| But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 530. || اولیا را همچو خود پنداشتند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Aşağılık olmayan kişi böyle galip Tanrı huzurunda niçin ölmesin*|| When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. :